State Of Emergency
by Mrs. Gomez
Summary: "She'll charge you by the hour for a straight trip down to hell. She'll correct you about a thing you know, but she's gonna let you go".


"Um martini, por favor."

Meus olhos varriam o salão como quem não quer nada. E não queria mesmo. Não procurava uma vítima, tampouco queria ser alvo de outro olhar. A pista fervia cada vez mais conforme as horas se passavam. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que adorava festas, mas o convite veio a calhar. Não pela música, nem pelo motivo da comemoração. O lugar era incrível e amplo. As luzes contrastavam bem o ritmo dos corpos dançando na pista e por um segundo me senti um tanto quanto estúpida por estar apenas admirando o lugar. Sabia que não havia confirmado minha presença pela decoração, mas não sei se meu intuito era diversão. Apenas vim. E lá estava eu, sentada no balcão observando e detalhando tudo.

Ora, se não vim pra me divertir, o que estaria a fazer alí? O peso do trabalho não me sobrecarrega, muito menos a solidão. Morar sozinha nunca foi um problema pra mim, na verdade. Gosto do silêncio, da tranquilidade que a falta de companhia me dá. Se meus amigos estivessem alí ou não estivessem, pouco me importava. Logo, não sei se há um motivo concreto pra estar alí. Um lugar barulhento, movimentado e cheio de gente. Totalmente o oposto do meu gosto. Mas alí eu me encontrava apenas bebericando o meu terceiro ou quinto martini. Mais sóbria do que muitos dos recém-chegados.

Apenas alí. Sentada, deliciando-me do meu drink enquanto observava. Eu diria que é um comportamento até doentio da minha parte, mas é tudo tão interessante o tempo todo. Mulheres de todos os tipos e para todos os gostos, com roupas provocantes passando uma imagem extravagante. Homens elegantes em suas roupas sociais com olhares discretos e comportamentos clássicos. Os perfumes se mesclavam e eu já nem sabia qual estava usando. Nem ao menos sabia se faria alguma diferença.

Pensei por um momento em me soltar. Em ir pra pistas e puxar alguém pra perto, pelo menos por uma noite. A música me ensurdecia de uma maneira que desisti do pensamento assim que ele me veio a mente. Por que diabos eu estava naquele lugar?

Permiti que meus olhos vagassem novamente pelo lugar tentando tirar a minha própria dúvida da cabeça. De qualquer forma, eu sabia que a noite não ia terminar daquela maneira. Eu era uma jogadora. O tempo todo. O meu olhar, o meu toque, a minha voz. Cada movimento que eu pudesse fazer seria convidativo se eu quisesse, por mais rude que pareça, me aproveitar de qualquer uma alí. Eu trabalho na calada da noite, no silêncio. Eu entro, eu faço, eu termino e vou embora sem deixar rastros. Eu sumo. Diria até estranho se no final matasse-as, mas é tudo sobre o prazer. Até onde você iria por ele? O que faria para tê-lo? O que é o prazer? É o toque na pele e o retoque da superficialidade? É o olhar que você busca no outro canto do cômodo? É a sensualidade? É uma provocação? O que induz o prazer?

O vestido vinho justo marcava cada curva do corpo, embora eu estivesse longe de mais pra confirmar isso. Deixo aqui minha confissão de que meus olhos descansaram por longos minutos no colo onde jazia um lindo colar de brilhantes. O scarpin laranja fez uma combinação de cores que eu jamais desconfiava dar certo. A maquiagem escura, atraente deixava um ar maduro no rosto da jovem que eu suspeitei ter seus 23 anos. O cabelo castanho claro estava solto e ondulado até a altura da costela e ela estava extremamente sexy no look escolhido. Nota 10 pela aparência. Na mão repousava uma taça que parecia ser champagne. A silhueta esbelta dançava descontraída e provocativa com a loira a sua frente. Os olhos fechados sentiam a música e os quadris reproduziam o sentimento. Ela era sedutora e fazia isso muito bem. Assim observado, comecei a jogar.

Deixei minha taça no balcão e fui pra pista com um andar leve. Diria até que flutei para a multidão. Uma mão me puxou pelo braço graciosamente me fazendo girar pelo salão, palavras doces e firmes dançaram em meus ouvidos e me permiti ficar. Os olhos verdes fitaram os meus serenos e desinteressados.

"Boa noite. É um prazer estar na presença dessa linda mulher."

_Prazer. _O prazer para ele era minha presença, ou era o meu desinteresse no cabelo bem penteado? Sorri de canto delicadamente deixando o elogio me acarinhar. O braço firme me puxou pela cintura e agradeci a carícia levando uma das mãos para o ombro largo.

Ora, de novo o prazer. Era um homem lindo. A camisa social preta com dois botões abertos, os músculos levemente definidos e um sorriso de outro mundo. Me senti confortável por um segundo. Ele tinha tudo o que eu queria e eu podia dar tudo o que ele precisava. Mas eu estava tocando no fogo e sabia que podia me queimar. De qualquer forma era apenas uma noite. Eu queria apenas uma noite.

Permiti que me levasse pela pista. Não deixei que retira-se seu olhar do meu por um segundo que fosse. Queria sentir ele me querer sem nem me tocar. Queria chegar ao ápice sem o prazer. Deixá-lo no êxtase sem que chegasse a me sentir alegre por estar alí. Dançamos por incontáveis minutos até ele me acompanhar pra pegar dois drinks para nós. Ajeitei o cabelo para que os cachos caísse sobre o cropped novamente enquanto ele fazia os pedidos. Manter-se elegante em primeiro lugar.

"A dama de preto tem nome?"

"Por hoje, dama de preto."

Beberiquei o líquido ambar levando meu olhar para a pista. Olhos castanhos encontraram os meus do outro lado do salão e não deixei que vacilasse. Eu sei que não é momento de ir me engraçar com outra pessoa, afinal era até mesmo indelicado da minha parte. Sinto muito por Romeu, mas Julieta estava incrível essa noite.

Ele sussurava o meu jogo em minha orelha e tudo o que eu fazia era quebrar o clima sem fazer com que ele desistisse. Qualquer informação pessoal recebia uma resposta misteriosa de minha parte. Os olhos castanhos da morena do outro lado do salão não se desconectavam dos meus mesmo quando ela dançava sensualmente agarrada em algum galã. Ao meu lado, uma mão jazia na minha cintura enquanto os lábios carnudos tentavam qualquer jogo de palavra de fosse para tentar me agradar. Do outro lado, cada movimento do quadril leve me fazia querer tocá-lo cada vez com mais delicadeza. Assistia suas ações como quem assiste um filme de suspense. Não queria que parasse, queria que sentisse a música junto a mim. Notei o modo como levava a taça aos lábios finos e imaginei que cor desenhava a ponta do cristal.

O galanteador ao meu lado não parecia tão firme no jogo dele quando eu no meu. Vinha tentando me embebedar fazem alguns minutos ao notar que eu não cederia a seus caprichos. Belo homem, admito, mas o que ele pretendia não ia acontecer. Eu não seria o prazer da sua noite. Numa primeira investida de sua parte, me desvencilhei dos braços fortes usando a velha desculpa do retoque da maquiagem. Não que eu não estivesse precisando, pois a hora de impressionar estava perto.

"Vai ficar pra uma próxima."

Após sussurar as palavras frias, peguei um guardanapo nas mãos e meu batom vermelho marcou bem o papel. Coloquei-o debaixo da sua taça e me retirei sem mais nenhuma palavra sumindo na multidão. Não importa como nem quando, o que importa é levar qualquer um ou todos para uma viagem direto para o inferno sem nenhuma palavra.

Abri caminho por entre as pessoas sem pedir licença. Não havia necessidade de o fazer ao sentir olhos nas minhas costas. Eu estava simples, se assim posso dizer. Maquiagem leve, um batom vermelho por lei. O cropped caía como uma luva pela cintura bem delineada e deixava meu colo tão incrível que eu nem ao menos senti a necessidade de usar um jóia que fosse. A calça de um pano fino e levemente fofa nas coxas deixava o visual simples, mas o scarpin completava-o com elegancia.

Cheguei até a porta marfim do outro lado do salão. Confesso não estar preparada para vê-la naquele momento. O tempo faz com que o jogo seja mais divertido e excitante. Me aproximei do espelho retangular abrindo a bolsa. Meu olhar se manteve firme no que eu estava fazendo, mas pude sentir os olhos dela em mim enquanto lavava as mãos. O seu reflexo era incrível e eu já podia imaginar como ela era mesmo antes de olhar diretamente seu corpo. Os cabelos castanhos ondulados a deixavam vezes mais linda do que eu havia descrito atrás.

Encarei-me por mais alguns minutos com as mãos apoiadas na bancada de mármore até sentir algo entre meus dedos. Um papel que não notei ser colocado alí, tampouco a vi ir embora. Estava sozinha no cômodo com aquele pedacinho dançando na minha palma. Ao abrí-lo, havia apenas um número. 59. O número do seu convite. Ela oficialmente havia entrado no meu jogo.

Guiei-me para o balcão onde me encontrava no começo de tudo pedindo ao barman para levar um drink até a mesa 59. Enquanto ele o preparava, eu repeti o ato do guardanapo para encrementar o jogo. Então, sentei e assisti.

A morena pegou a taça e levou aos labios. Ao repousar a taça na mesa, pegou o guardanapo que eu enviara e limpou a mesma com a parte manchada por meu batom. Por um momento entrei em dúvida sobre quem estava jogando: eu ou ela. Senti que a situação ficou por isso mesmo, pois não trocamos mais olhares. Ela me instigava muito e fazia com maestria. Por fim, me rendi a ir para pista novamente, afinal, não conseguiria nada parada no balcão.

Permiti que a música me guiasse, me liberta-se. Queria olhares, queria proibição, queria atrair, queria lúxuria, mas a única pessoa que teria isso de mim seria ela. E mesmo não estando nos planos dela, hoje ela seria minha. Seria a minha definição de prazer.

Sempre que pude, manti meu olhar preso no dela. Dançava com a necessidade de me libertar. De provocar. Esse é o ponto alto de ter faces. Não é ser falsa, veja bem. É ter multiplas personalidades para diferentes pessoas. Melhor dizendo, não é como se eu pensasse algo com uma pessoa e outra coisa totalmente diferente com outra... Mas eu sou exatamente o tipo de pessoa que minha companhia quiser que eu seja. Se você quer amor, amor eu serei. Se você quer desejo, desejo eu serei. Naquele momento, seria o que ela quisesse que eu seria, seria dela. Apenas por hoje.

Notei aos poucos ela vir pra pista, mas me mantive presa no meu mundinho. Não dançava com ninguém nem para alguém. Eu queria diversão e eu estava alí para divertí-la. Música atrás de música, mas eu não me cansava. Parecia que a cada música que passava me fazia ser da pista. Eu era parte daquela música. Era sua amante. Não me contive nenhum minuto por qualquer comentário ou olhar que fosse. Deixei que minha atenção recaísse nela novamente. Estava inerte na pista apenas me observando então busquei seus olhos novamente e me permiti morder o lábio inferior e piscar delicadamente. Queria ela ali comigo, mas queria que viesse sozinha.

As luzes abaixaram e alguma batida eletrônica que desconheci preencheu o lugar. Era excitante e eu mal podia me conter. Libertei meu corpo completamente. Naquele momento dançava pra acariciar seu desejo. Mãos delicadas descansaram na minha cintura e implorei para que me guiassem. Estavamos frente a frente. Eu e minha presa.

Minha mão direita descansou em sua nuca e aproximei nossos corpos conforme a batida ficava mais forte. Ela tinha um toque incrível. Um toque que eu não sentia a anos.

"Deixe-me te levar para lugares que você nunca esteve."

Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa que eu colocar em minha mente. E coloquei na minha cabeça que a faria dançar pra mim. Iluminaria a lua para mim. Só por hoje, até porque nada é para sempre.

"Leve-me para onde ninguém a permissão de ir."

Ela tinha um tom suave em sua voz. Inegavelmente sensual. Era de um encanto tremendo e eu mal podia esperar para tê-la. Minhas mãos encontraram sua cintura e sussurrei levemente.

"Manteremos isso em segredo."

Seu corpo tocava o meu e não havia nenhuma fissura entre eles, mas havia uma em seu olhar. Deixei que minha mãos lhe guiassem enquanto ela dançava sensualmente para mim. Eu adorava as coisas loucas que ela fazia e já imaginava as outras que podia fazer. Seus olhos, seu toque, sua conversa que foi, de longe, a melhor da noite. Sua mente, suas mãos, sua voz e o jeito como me fazia sua. Eu não queria pedir por nada mais.

Puxei-a para fora da pista fazendo um sinal para dois martinis assim que ela se retirou para a porta marfim a esquerda. Ela era incrível e não sei o que era melhor: admirá-la ou apenas tê-la. Quando voltou, sentei-me em uma das poltronas brancas no canto do salão e a trouxe pro meu colo. Brindamos e permiti que minhas mãos brincassem com o babado na sua cintura.

"A dama de vermelho tem um nome?"

"Fica a seu critério."

Ela era até melhor do que eu no meu próprio jogo. Diria vergonhoso se não fosse tão majestoso o modo como agia. Sussurei algumas palavras e enquanto minhas mãos brincavam com a articulação do joelho em uma carícia engraçada.

"Você está linda essa noite."

"Eu sei."

Era eu quem estava navegando, mas ela conhecia mapa como a palma de sua mão. Ela era dificil de agradar, mas eu não ia dizer não. Não para ela. Quero todas as loucuras que ela pode me entregar.

"Modesta."

"Você não achou que eu fosse ser como qualquer outra mulher hoje, achou? Eu não sou qualquer uma. Eu não serei apenas uma mesmo que você alcance seu objetivo."

"Esse pensamento nem me passou pela cabeça."

Era tão óbvio assim meu jogo? Claro que ela não era qualquer uma e era exatamente por isso que eu queria ela, mas ela não pode ficar a par do meu jogo. Nem eu mesma sei como ele termina, como é que ela pode saber?

"Eu sei o que você pensa de todas as mulheres nesse lugar hoje. Lindas, provocantes, sensuais. Eu concordo com você. E a parte fácil do seu jogo: você pode ter todas elas agora. A pergunta correta é: Pode me ter?"

Seus olhos buscaram os meus e... Meu Deus... Ela era extremamente sexy. Eu senti o jogo de inverter. Confesso que mal podia esperar para tê-la entre quatro paredes.

"Eu tenho um desejo por você. Posso fazer mais que ter. Sabe todas essas mulheres? Apenas mulheres. Posso te fazer rainha. Te levo para qualquer lugar e vou fazer você sussurrar meu nome. Faço seus sonhos se tornarem realidade em uma noite. Só não tenha medo, não jogue na defensiva."

Senti seu olhar vacilar por um momento, mas por mais sensual que ela fosse, o jogo era meu e logo logo ela seria minha também. Eu sou uma jogadora, ela não pode simplesmente tirar todas as minhas peças do tabuleiro.

"Encontre-me lá fora em alguns minutos."

– x –

"Feche os olhos."

Joguei a chave para o motorista e a trouxa junto a mim para que pudesse a guiar até a entrada. Ela se posicionou no balcão de costas para a recepcionista enquanto eu fechava o quarto e logo seguimos para o elevador. Ao chegar no andar indicado a porta se abriu e meu corpo foi puxado junto ao seu assim que me jogou contra a parede. Minhas mãos desceram para sua cintura e me permiti depositar pequenos mimos numa trilha de sua orelha até seu pescoço. Fui caminhando com ela literalmente pendurava em mim até a porta do _nosso_ quarto. O cartão em estava em suas mãos enquanto meus labios mal conseguiam desgrudar de seu corpo.

Adentramos o cômodo eu ainda não havia beijado sua boca. Essa noite eu faria tudo o que ela quisesse, bastava pedir. Mantive contato visual até chegarmos a ponta da cama redonda. Deixei meu corpo cobrir o dela deitando-a na cama com gentileza. Ela merecia ser tratar como uma musa e eu faria isso mesmo que ela não pedisse. O scarpin estava jogado no chão e uma de minhas mãos depositava um carinho cálido em sua perna esquerda. A morena puxou-me pelo pescoço e me beijou quase de desesperadamente. Ela tinha lábios doces e macios.

Suas mãos navegaram por minhas costas e seu corpo estava totalmente entregue em meus braços. O cheiro que emanava do seu corpo era um caminho direto pro inferno e eu não queria ser tirada de lá.

O ziper de seu vestido fora aberto como se eu já tivesse feito aquilo muitas vezes. E talvez tivesse mesmo. Buscou meu lábio com afinco mordendo o inferior com força. Um caminho de mordidas foi feito até minha orelha e lá ela deixou um aviso.

"Você irá se satisfazer, mas não irá me enganar."

Ora, ela era diferente, mas isso significava que eu mudaria meus próprios hábitos por causa disso. Ela não era a única mulher no mundo. Era a única daquela noite, apenas isso. Não deixei me abalar pelo comentário, nem ao menos respondi, só continuei meu trabalho. Eu roubaria o coração dela antes que ela escutasse. Era uma jogadora. A melhor que conhecia. mas mal eu sabia que ela era também.

Me perdi nas suas curvas, me encontrei nos seus labios. Permiti que ela abrisse meu cropped, mas sua boca só deixaria a minha se eu quisesse. Quando joguei seu vestido no chão parei alguns segundos pra observar a silhueta que a lua formava. A noite seria longa e incrível.

– x –

Cambaleei até o scarpin laranja com dificuldade para coloca-lo. Dei uma ajeitada rápida no cabelo, mas não me preocupei em retocar a maquiagem dessa vez, apenas o batom. No relógio os ponteiros marcavam 8:00 da manhã. Fiquei por mais tempo do que eu esperava. A noite foi cheia de cáricias e confesso que cheguei ao meu ápice ao sussurar por mais. Dei um sorriso de lado para mim mesma com as últimas lembranças. Mais uma noite para ela, mas eu não era só mais uma moça. O toque, a voz, os lábios. Nela tudo era convidativo que eu quis ficar, mas não podia ser dessa maneira. Não seria da maneira dela, seria da minha.

Voltei para o quarto observando-a dormir enrolada no lençol dourado. Uma das melhores experiência que já tive. Meu lábios marcaram a bochecha exposta e eu me pus a jogar seu jogo. Peguei um guardanapo da minha bolsa e autografei o mesmo.

"Obrigada pela carona. Xo,

Selena."

Coloquei debaixo do lado da cama que estava vago e saí pela porta. Se nos veriamos novamente? Não sei, mas ela com certeza iria querer o carro de volta.


End file.
